El fanfiction SI es mágico
by Bored Kitty
Summary: HD El comentario completo está adentro... tiene que ver con fanfiction en Hogwarts, Harry traumatizado y Draco muy interesado... LEMMON el rating está bienm justificado...


Título: el fanfiction SÍ es mágico Resumen: Bien... supongan que la gente de Hogwarts empieza a escribir fics hacerca de... ¡Hogwarts! y casi todo es slash de Harry y Draco (como si se alejara mucho de la realidad...). Las consecuencias no podían faltar.  
Advertencias: Slash, absurdo, malas palabras y perversión a todo lo existente. Si ninguno de estos temas es santo de su devoción entonces ya saben que hacer.  
Rating: M para estar seguros... hay mucho menor de edad que es curiosillo, esto de seguro los detendrá (T-T) Disclaimer: No lo digo porque me deprimo... Notas: Hey... este sí es de comedia no de romance baboso como el anterior (aunque me sigue gustando...)

------------------

Habían acabado las vacaciones de navidad, muchos alumnos se habían quedado en la escuela para pasar el invierno. Entre ellos Harry Potter y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley. Habían estado todo el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico, practicando quiditch, y otras cosas.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron "Uhm... Harry, quiero que veas una cosa..." Hermione sacó un computador portátil de su maletín (NdK: anótese la incongruencia... yo YA sé que no pueden haber de esos de Hogwarts... ¿pero a quién le importa?), escribió una dirección en la barra y de pronto...

"¿qué es eso?" Preguntó Harry al ver cómo aparecía en la pantalla un página que recibía el nombre de (Interte aquí un nombre que no pueda considerarse descubrí estas vacaciones mientras investigaba unas cosas... pero eso no es lo peor.."

Ron que no entendía todavía muy bien lo de la computación se mantenía en silencio hasta que...

"¿No dice ahí Hogwarts?"

"Sip..."

"Me imagino que eso es lo peor de lo que hablabas..."

"No, es solo parte de ello... Verán, esta página esta especializada en historias llamadas fanfiction que se basan en un 'que tal si' de cualquier cosa. Ahora... algunos personajes de esta escuela decidieron escribir historias de aquí, la mayoría románticas..."

"Ah..." Dijo Harry imaginando con qué chica pudieron emparejarlo "Debe haber alguna tuya y mía ¿no?"

Hermione asintió mientras entraba a los varios portales "Muchas, de hecho, hay algunas también contigo y Cho, con muchas chicas de la escuela... de Ron también hay algunas..."

"¿MIAS?"

"Sip... la mayoría son... bueno, conmigo..."

"Ah..". dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco...

"Bueno, pero eso no es tan grave" Dijo Harry

"Es que eso no es lo grave, lo grave es el slash..."

"¿El qué?" Dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo poniendo una cara de ignorantes... que... bueno, una típica cara de ignorantes...

"El slash... ¿Qué no lo saben? Me lo imaginaba de Ron ... pero de ti Harry..." La chica suspiro y miró a sus amigos no muy segura de la forma de decirles... (NdK. Bueno, consideren contarle a sus amigos que salen en un fic slash... No debe ser fácil... aunque sí muy divertido ejejejejeh XD) "Bien... qué demonios. Las historias slash tocan temas... como se los pongo fácil... de gays..."

Inserte aquí dos sujetos con cara de tarados

"Es decir, hay historias en las que las parejas no son chico y chica..."

Inserte a los dos sujetos esta vez en estado de shock

"Son chico y chico"

Inserte un sujeto pelirrojo al borde de un ataque de histeria y al otro sin recuperar la razón

"Y ustedes están en algunas"

Inserte aquí una explosión histérica colectiva...

"Hey, no dije que fueran ustedes pareja..."

"Pe... pero... sí somos pareja de alguien más..." Dijo Harry considerando romper ese aparato maligno que su amiga había traído consigo para ver si así todo se acababa...

"Bueno, de hecho sí..." Hermione miró a Ron "Bueno, la verdad Ron no sale tanto... hay muy pocas de él contigo Harry, y el resto son casi inexistentes... puedes vivir con ello ¿no?"

"NOOOOOOO QUÉ ASCO." Ron se calmó un poco... "Pero... solo hablaste de mí lado bueno ¿y Harry?"

"Eh... puessss... digamos que Harry..." En ese momento Parvati entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, buscando a alguien... al parecer a Hermione porque cuando la vio se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

"Hermione... te buscaba... ¿estás en la página? genial, mira¡actualicé la historia"  
Hermione no pudo evitar emocionarse.

"Estaba esperándolo, me encantó la parte.. bueno... tu sabes qué parte..." Dijo la morena al recordar con quienes estaba... Parvati los miró un momento antes de volver su atención a Hermione.

"¿Y qué pasó con tu fic? Se estaba poniendo muy interesante con todo ese lemmon..." Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír...

"Ya lo estoy terminando, te prometo que dentro de poco ya estará... pero en serio, creo que es un poco..."

"Bah, no importa, con tal de que sea bueno, todo vale..." Parvati volvió a mirar a los dos amigos, se concentró un momento en Harry, sonrió de forma maléfica luego se fue.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, que demonios, después de todo tarde o temprano se enteraría.

"Verás Harry" Empezó ella "Parvati, Lavender y muchas chicas, están afiliadas a la página, eso quiere decir que escriben sus historias y las publican allí..."

"Eso no me dice nada Herm..."

"Eh... es que... ellasss... uhm... han... eh... les gustan... las... historias... uhm... contigo... y con... uhm... ah... EllasescribenhistoriascontigoyconMalfoy...

"¿Uh?"

"Ya me oiste... adiós..." Y con eso la chica salió corriendo.

"Eso fue extraño."

"Muy extraño"  
A los pocos segundos notaron que su amiga había dejado la laptop con ellos, así que se miraron y con un resignado asentimniento empezaron a ver qué terribles cosas podrían encontrar allí...

Bueno, no tengo que describierles la exploración de la página, ya saben como funciona eso... aunque en ellos me imagino que con cada portal incrementará el nivel de asco, se los dejo a su imaginación.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos Harry y Ron estaban al borde un ataque de nauseas..

"No puedo creer que hayan hecho que yo haga ESO con Malfoy..." Dijo Ron muy pálido, haciendo que sus pecas se vieran mucho más"

"Hey... por lo menos tu no tienes un espacio solo para historias solo tuyas y de Malfoy"

"Cierto... honestmente lo siento por ti Harry"

"Créeme, yo lo siento más"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy se encontraba fascinado... Claro que su padre nunca le hubiese dejado tener un computador pero en el colegio todo era diefrente. Solo tenía que sobornar y amenazar a un par de personas y como por arte de magia (un momento...) ya tenía su lindo computador portatil de última tecnología para ver qué cosas encantadoras habían escrito de él y del tarado del Potter. Había tantas cosas interesantes que le gustría intentar con el Gryffindor y otras que ni siquiera pensaba que eran posibles... Lo que más le divertía al rubio era la identidad de ls escritore/as de los fics. Por ejemplo pudo reconocer el Granger en un fic lemmon con bastante S/M (No necesitan muñequitos para saber ¿eh?). Era evidente que la sangre sucia estaba metida en todo ese asunto por varias razones. La primera era el absurdo conocimiento de algunas de las clases que ella exponía, usualmente solía escribir cosas que solo ella y el autor del libro al que se estaba refiriendo sabían. Pero también se podía dar cuenta que ella lo escribía porque usualmente era él (Draco) el que recibía el daño y siempre era él (Draco) el sumiso (En terminos yaoi el uke). Casi todas las chicas lo ponían a él como el sumiso de la relación... El rubio no estaba de acuerdo, en sus fantasías era más bien una relación de dar y recibir... en la misma noche... con Potter desde luego... Se imaginó la cara del Gryffindor bañana en sudor y gimiendo de placer...

"Mierda..." -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando Draco se calmó pensando en cosas que no fuesen tan... tan... que lo hicieran sentir... bueno, cuando pensó en Wesley haciéndolo con Granger, lo que sucedió fue que casi se vomita... pero por lo menos ya no estaba pensando en Potter y gracias a ello no tendría que distraerse consigo mismo fantaseando con el idiota del Gryffindor perdiendo así preciado tiempo en red(NdK: Lo siento fanáticos de Ron y Hermione, ellos también me gustan pero ustedes entienden... es Malfoy...). Siguió leyendo fics.

Lo que más le daba risa a Malfoy era que en la única cosa en la que coincidían ls escritoras/es de las historias era en que él, Draco Malfoy no era virgen. Claro que le diera risa no quería decir que fuese mentira, el príncipe de Slytherin desde LUEGO que no era virgen, es decir... siendo él, deseado por todos (porque TODOS lo miraban como si se lo quisieran comer). Ya había sido un milagro que hubiera durado virgen hasta el cuarto año (NdK: Que nadie se deprima por seguir virgen y ser más viejo que Draco, él es una perra...). De ahí a que alguien se enterase quien había sido su primera... víctima... era algo imposible...

Y de pronto lo golpeó... lo golpeó como cuando alguien deja caer algo muy grande y pesado sobre tu cabeza y caminas semi inconciente durante un bueno rato... sip esos son los momento de lucidez de Draco, en fin... Draco Malfoy tuvo una idea. Escribiría su propio fic de él y Potter y lo haría con SUS reglas. Así que nada de romance, bueno no mucho romance, le fastidiaban las historias en las que él era asquerosamente cariñoso con Potter, él no era cariñoso con nadie... Y de pronto, de nuevo lo golpeó, pero con más fuerza, así que tuvo que sentarse un momento para recuperar el aire y poder enfocar. Tal vez sería mejor hacer algo de trabajo de campo antes de escribir nada...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter no se podía dar el lujo de estar solo casi nunca, sus dos amigos parecían sanguijuelas, siempre junto a él, claro que ahora Hermione se había independizado bastante del grupo y a veces pasaban horas sin verla, al parecer pasaba mucho tiempo con Parvati y Lavender... curioso. Ron por otra parte, siempre estaba con Harry, no es que él se quejara, pero últimamente el chico que vivió se había dado cuenta de que apreciaba su soledad más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Un día le había dicho a Ron que iría a biblioteca a leer unos libros para una tarea extra que Snape le había puesto, curiosamente Ron le creyó y se fue a la sala común.

Harry vagó un rato por los pasillos del colegio pensando en tonterías varias hasta que su linea de pensamientos llegó a cierto punto verde con plateado. ¿Por qué demonios lo habían emparejado TANTO con Malfoy? Es más, tenía la terrible certeza de que Hermione también había hecho algo así en uno de esos... esas... cosas que en ese momento no se acordaba como se llamaban... Es decir.. era Malfoy, narcisista, cínico, el príncipe de Slytherin era un maldito bastardo, que podía meter a cualquiera, hombres y mujeres, a su cama debido a que estaba... bueno... estaba demasiado... La simple idea de Malfoy en la cama con alguien hizo que Harry casi vomitara, ahora... la idea de Draco en la cama con él causó un efecto totalmente diferente.

"Mierda" 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry trató de calmarse pensando en algo mucho más desagradable, no tuvo que esforzarse, simplemente con la imagen mental de Goyle en bikini tuvo suficiente... Ahora, Harry se detuvo por demasiado tiempo, confundido de por qué la idea de Malfoy le hacía sentir... así... nadie podía negar que el Slytherin tenía de donde presumir, era delgado y elegante sin llegar a femenino, era más bien... una mezcla de gato y serpiente (que animal tan conveniente...), tenía una cara casi perfecta y sus ojos.. oh... sus ojos eran perfectos, su cabello era también un buen punto de enfoque, Harry quería saber cmo se vería el rubio totalmente despelucado y agitado como sí...

"Mierrrrrdaaa..." Cuando se hubo calmado Harry muy preocupado se preguntó desde cuándo sentía eso por Malfoy, claro que hasta ahora solo lo asimilaba con simple lujuria. Tenía que observar más de cerca al rubio para ver por qué demonios...

Regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba con Parvati y Lavender frente a lo que en opinión de Harry era la laptop de Parvati, se murmuraban cosas y se reían... el Gryffindor ya se imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo.

"Uhm... Herm"

"¿Dime Harry?"

"¿Podrías prestarme tu laptop, Tengo que buscar una cosa para un trabajo de Snape."

"Claro, Harry" Hermione sacó su somputadora de la maleta y se lo pasó a Harry.

"Gracias"

Decidió evitar su habitación por razones obvias, así que acomodándose en una esquina del gran comedor donde probablemente todos lo ignorarían al no notar su existencia podría estar más tranquilo.Se quedó quieto sin hacer nada un buen rato para ver si su teoría era correcta. Varios maestros pasaron por allí sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Antes probablemente lo hubieran despedazado vivo (Por parte de Snape) o castigado de por vida (Por parte de McGonagall) por estar usando un artefacto eléctrico en las instalaciones, pero viendo que tan populares eran, decidieron conceder el permiso de usarlos, además existía el rumor de que Dumbledore estaba adquiriendo más que una pequeña adicción a los computadores.

Volviendo a lo anterior, cuando Harry vio que no había problema, entró a aquel portal diabólico y se puso a buscar algo que le llamase la atención, decidió empezar por cosas suaves (NdK: Cosa que nosotras las fanáticas nunca hacemos, es curioso ¿se han dado cuenta que muchas veces empezamos por los lemmons? y luego que por qué somos así.. es la sociedad les digo, las sociedad...). Había algunos que inclusive podrían ser graciosos, en los que solo había un coqueteo implícito pero nada más, otros ya se subían más de tono, besos, abrazos, declaraciones. A Harry le costó mucho imaginarse a Malfoy dicíendole que lo amaba... y casi se va al piso de la risa cuando leyó una historia en particular en la que el Slytherin cometió bastantes idioteces intentando espiarlo a él, la que más le gustó fue la de hacerse pasar por chica para pedirle un autógrafo... fue más que hilarante en realidad.

Luego llegó a los lemmons, había unos bastante tiernos en realidad, los dos se declaraban mutuamente y terminaban desmostrándolo, esos le parecieron a Harry bastante fuera de personaje así que lo dejó a un lado. Más adelante había varios en los que él hacía toda la seducción y terminaba prácticamente violando al Slytherin, otras veces él era el violado, claro a la larga los dos lo concentían, pero siempre empezaban haciendo el papel de aterrados e indefenzos frente al otro.

Otra cosa que le dio curiosidad al Gryffindor era el asunto del sometimiento, casi siempre era Malfoy el sometido, lo que le daba a Harry un placer entre sádico y morboso. Al parecer él llevaba las riendas inclusive en una relación imaginaria.

"Sabes, yo nunca estaría de acuerdo en que me hicieras ese tipo de cosas, claro, a meno que sepas hacerlas de la forma en que a mí me gustan..."

Harry casi salta de su asiento cuando escuchó en su espalda la voz de Malfoy.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"

"Vamos, Potter, no te pongas tan a la defensiva, solo te vi y me dio curiosidad, no pensé que estuvieses en ese sitio."

"¿Lo... lo conoces?" El Slytherin sonrió de forma diabólica y tan... sexy que Harry tuvo que quitar la mirada del rubio.

"Claro que lo conozco Potter, es la última moda en la escuela y parece que también te atrapó a ti." Draco se inclinó para ver mejor la página "Vaya... ese fic no es tan bueno. Lavender tiene mejores"

"¿Uh?" Fue la inteligente respuesta del otro. Malfoy levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, si hay algo sobre mi, tengo que enterarme ¿no lo crees?" El rubio volvió a inclinarse obre la mesa en la que se encontraba el Gryffindor pero esta vez mucho más cerca del otro, más específicamente de su oreja "¿Y qué me dices Potter?" Le susurró al oído causando que el otro temblara y lanzara una exalación "¿no te da ideas?"

"N... No" Harrt respiró hondo y cuando sintió que se había calmado un poco. "No me da ninguna maldita idea Malfoy, y si me la diera no sería contigo... ¿qué demo...? ah...

"Entonces dime, Harry... ¿qué tienes en tus pantalones?"

"Malfoy... uhm... te... lo...ah... te lo advierto... deja de... toca... tocarrrrrme..."

"Lo que dices no coincide con lo que haces... Potter" Las caderas de Harry de levantaban da forma casi involuntaria ante el contacto del rubio.

"Malfoyyyyy sssssssaca tu mano de mi pannnnnnntalónnnnn ahhhh..." Y Harry vio blanco. Draco se separó del otro y se lamió la mano de forma seductora.

"¿sabes algo Potter? Sabes muy bien... ah, ve y cámbiate antes de que te te avergüences frente a todo el mundo"

"Vete a la mierda Malfoy"

"Solo si me acompañas Harry"

"No me digas Harry"

"Te digo como quiera... estas a punto de convertirte en mi perra, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo..."

"Créeme Malfoy, yo nunca seré tu perra, búscate otro ¿qué tal Blaize o alguien así? No creo que se nieguen."

"Pero yo no lo quiero a él Potter"

"Y yo no te quiero a ti Malfoy"

"Mentiroso... Pero bueno... la lucha siempre hace más interesante la cacería"

Cuando Draco se hubo ido, Harry maldijo en voz alta y lo más rápido que sus pantalones le permitieron fue a su habitación y se cambió. Ya casi era hora de la cena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Harry Potter no estaba comiendo. Estaba engullendo, tan interesante encuentro con Malfoy lo había dejado hambriento y con sed de veganza, no había mirado siquiera una vez a la mesa de Slytherin y había ignorado olímpicamente a sus amigos, cosa que a Hermione ni le importó estando tan ocupada con Parvati y Lavender y Ron, aunque un poco molesto sabía que cuando Harry estaba así era mejor dejarlo en paz a menos que uno quisiera terminar con maldiciones hasta el culo (y créanme ha pasado...). Al otro día Harry se fue a la biblioteca a "estudiar" cargando la computadora de su amiga... ¿La razón? escuchó que había una nueva historia de él y Malfoy, pero un poco más particular que el resto ¿El título? 'Serpientes y Leones' ¿El autor? Nadie lo sabía, cosa que le pareció aún más extraña al Gryffindor conociendo la red información de Hermione. La curiosidad le quemaba.

Levantó una ceja cuando vio el nombre del autor 'le petit serpent' curioso... Muy pocos estudiantes de Hogwarts sabían algo de francés, y había uno que le preocupaba a Harry. El fic empezaba de esta forma:

P S: Salut! Decidí empezar esta pequeña historia por simple placer, me encanta torturar a los chicos guapos del colegio jejejeh... la historia va de esta forma; Draco quiere que Harry sea su perra, pero Harry está un poco reacio¿Qué hace el chico¡Lo seduce, espero que les guste, ah y disculpen si torturo mucho al pequeño Potter, pero para mí es inevitable...

Bien, si ese no era Malfoy entonces Harry dejaría que una Bludger le golpeara en todo el estómago. Era demasiado, había que acabar con esto...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco esperaba insultos y amenazas, consiguió todo lo contrario 'Serpientes y Leones' había sido un éxito, a la hora de su publicación Draco había sido bombardeado con reviews muy favorables, incluso la sangre sucia de la Granger lo había felicitado... gracioso... Ahora tocaba esperar la reacción de Potter, porque de seguro ya lo había leído ¿Y si lo reconocía? Bueno... ese era el plan, y hablando de chicos con cicatrices en forma de rayo. ¡Miren quien esta aquí en el gran comedor, donde se supone que es más seguro por su tamaño y nadie te puede encontrar!

"Vaya Potter... pensé que aquí podría ocultarme de ti" El rubio sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez Harry lo pasó por alto.

"Malfoy, eres un..."

"Soy un..."

"¿Cómo pudiste escribir eso?"

"¿Escribir qué?"

"No te hagas el ignorante conmigo... yo sé que eres tú 'le petit serpent'"

"Uhm... que acento tan... delicioso tienes Potter... podría comerte ahora mismo..."

"Malfoy, eres un imbécil ¿creías que no te iba a reconocer" Draco sonrió burlonamente

"Tsk Tsk Harry, yo /sabía/ que me ibas a reconocer... esa era la idea. La cacería tenía que continuar ¿no crees?"

Los ojos de Harry se habían oscurecido por la rabia.

"¿Por qué te afecta? Todos lo están haciendo."

"¡Porque escribiste lo que sucedió ayer!"

"¿Y? Solo para ti y para mi es verdad, el resto del universo piensa que es ficción..."

"¿para qué demonios lo escribiste Malfoy?" Draco se levantó de la silla donde estaba santado y se acercó con movimientos lentos y sensuales a Harry.

"Porque te quiero a ti Potter, y si tengo que hacerte enojar para que vengas a buscarme lo voy a hacer, verás, yo /siempre/ consigo lo que quiero..." Harry tragó nervioso, en su enojo no había dejado de notar lo bien que estaba Draco. Bueno, siempre estaba bien, lo que sucedía era que Draco había cambiado un poco su apariencia para su encuentro con el Gryffindor, varios mechones de cabello se revelaban y uno que otro caía de forma terca a su cara, Draco dejó que se quedara allí mmientras se acercaba a Harry. "Dime Harry... ¿te gusto?"

"N... yo... ah... quiero decir..."

"¿Me quieres?"

"Ma... Malfoy... yo..."

"¿Es que acaso no te parezco atractivo?" Bien, en eso ni Potter se podía mentir a si mismo, Malfoy era la cosa más atractiva con vida en este planeta. La distancia entre los dos se acortaba cada vez más con cada movimientode rubio. Harry tenía que pensar en algo, cosa que era cada vez más difícil, sentía como si su cerebro hubiese gritado y huído hacía un buen rato aterrorizado. Cerebro cobarde...

"¿Qué...?" Draco se detuvo a pocos centímetros del espacio personal de Harry, y esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y esperó, y esperó... y Harry se enojó porque quería que pasara algo... para tener una excusa de golpear a Malfoy claro...

"Verás, Harry, yo no quiero hacerte mi perra. Si tu y yo estuviésemos en una relación, como yo lo veo y lo fantaseo, creo que sería más algo de dar y recibir ¿No lo crees así?"

"Yo no considero esas cosas..." Dijo el Gryffindor tercamente.

"Bueno yo sí, y como bien me he dado cuenta, eres una persona un poco reacia a dejar de tener el control de las cosas y de las personas, así que llegué a la conclusión de que como amante debes ser un maldito posesivo" Por alguna razón más allá del entendimiento de la humilde ecritora el comentario hizo que Harry sonriera y bajara un poco las defenzas, esta vez fue él y no Draco quien se movió, no podía moverse de una forma tan sensual como el otro, ni siquiera lo intentó, parecería un estúpido, así que caminó como siempre...

El problema es que calculó mal, y como sus pasos no son pasos sino zancadas, terminó muy cerca del Slytherin antes de poderse deterner. La expresión del rubio cambió un poco cuando se sintió un poco intimidado. Estúpida pubertad, no distribuye tamaños con justicia. La cara de Draco divirtió a Harry.

"¿Quién está intimidado ahora, Draco" Dijo Potter sacando el coraje de... sus pantalones (y eso es casi literal).

"No es mi culpa, eres más alto que yo maldito seas..."

"¿Y eso me da una ventaja o algo así?" Draco miró un momento a Harry antes de suspirar, hay gente idiota en esta vida...

"Potter, tal vez sea mejor que yo hable..." Harry se río por lo bajo haciendo que el otro lo mirase enojado.

"No me parece, si hablas solo tú terminarías haciendo que nos asesinen..."

"Bah, ya no hay tal amenaza."

"Inmaduro" 

"Bueno sí, muy gracioso,. está demostrado que podemos tener una conversación civilizada ¿cuándo va a empezar lo interesante?" El pelinegro levanto una ceja divertido.

"¿No dijiste que me ibas a hacer tu perra y que me ibas a cazar..."

"Uhm... me suele gustar más que me seduzcan, Potter, así que veamos que haces..."

"Malfoy, yo nunca concentí a nada"

"¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?"

"Preferiría que... uhm..."

"No me mientas Potter, yo sé que te encantó y que te encanta"

"Ah... Mal... Malfoy ya basta... alguien nos puede ver..." Draco se empinó apoyándose en los hombros de Harry para llegar a su oído.

"Entonces sígueme... sé justamente dónde podemos seguir divirtiéndonos" Y como para dejar claro su punto, lamió la oreja del otro haciendo que este lanzara un gemido entre cortado, antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar estaba atrapado entre la pared y Harry.

"Más te vale que sea cerca o si no voy a tener que hacértelo aquí mismo..." Draco miró a su compañero un momento... sería un idea encantadora... pero... movio su cabeza a un lado para dejar su cuello expuesto, miró al Gryffindor seductoramente haciendo que el otro gruñera enojado... "Malfoy, ahora"

"Bien, bien" antes de seprarse de Harry ek rubio levantó su cadera para que se tocara con la de Harry haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran... Los dos soltaron un gemido de placer...

"Maaaaaalfoyyy..."

"Bien... sabes perféctamente donde queda la sala de los menesteres ¿cierto?"

"Muy lejos..."

"No es cierto, vas a ver que te puedo mantener distraído mientras llegamos"

Draco cumplió muy bien su promesa, cuando no había nadie mientras caminaba se acercaba a Harry y le plantaba húmedos besos en el cuello y el hombro. El Gryffindor estaba a punto de tomar a Draco en el pasillo cuando llegaron. Antes de entrar Harry le dio un beso violento mientras abrían la puerta haciendo que el otro gimiera. Harry besaba bien, besaba demasiado bien para su propia seguridad. Pelearon un rato por dominio, pero por esa vez el rubio se dejó ganar, tal vez por esa vez dejaría que el empezase...

"Uhm... Malfoy..."

"¿Mhh?"

"¿Qué pensabas hacer conmigo?"

"¿Qué?" Draco miró sorprendido a Potter cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de la decoración de la habitación, no había cama, solo un sofá, el piso se veía lo suficientemente mullido como para dormir allí, todo era negro y blanco, más negro que blanco en realidad, una especie de manta de seda negra se encontraba en el piso, y toda clase de cuerdas y esposas decoraban las paredes de la habitación. Draco sonrió con interés...

"¿Por qué sonríes?"

"Esto está mejor de lo que pensé..."

"¿De que demo...? ah... Uhmmm..."

"Sabía que te iba agustar..."

Un par de horas después

Draco y Harry se encontraban sentados en el sofá del salón, el rubio se encontraba espozado a uno de los brazos metálicos del sofá y se movía rápidamente sobre el Gryffindor.

"Ah... Po... Potter... más... más... ahhhh..."

"Mhhh... Malfoy... se siente tan bien... mhhhh..."

Harry detuvo sus movimientos ganándose una mala mirada del otro, se separó de él ganándose una peor mirada del otro, tomó las llaves de las esposas y soltó a su compañero, tomó una cuerda plateada con dorado que había allí la empezó a recorrer por el cuerpo de Draco con movimientos sensuales, luego se la amarró en el cuello al otro...

"Mhhh... te favorece..."

"Potter, vas a tener una muerte muy dolorosa si no vuelves a lo que estábamos haciendo antes... ¡ah!" Harry se colocó sobre el otro, juntó sus caderas y empezó a moverse, cada movimiento hacía que las erecciones de ambos se rozaran de forma casi agresiva trayendo oleadas de placer a ambos. Harry empezó a morder la cuerda del cuello de Malfoy, cuando sintió que faltaba poco, se separó de Draco de nuevo, y puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros, lo embistió con tanta fuerza que el rubio gritó con mucha fuerza, afortunadamente la habitación tenía un hechizo silenciador...

"Ma... Ma... Malfoy...di mi nombre..."

"Ah... mhhhh..."

"Di mi nombre..."

"Ah... yo... ah... uhhh..."

"¡Draco!" Dijo Harry enojado embistiendo aún con más fuerza haciendo que el otro gimiera de placer y de dolor " Dilo"

"Ha... Harry... Harry... mí Harry..."

"Que no... Que no... se te olvide... ¡mierda Draco!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"¡Harry¿dónde demonios estabas, nos estábamos muriendo de la preocupación, oímos que Malfoy tampoco estaba en ningún lado... pensamos que se estaban matando o algo así... ¿qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello?"

Harry estaba hecho un desastre, un desastre feliz sin embargo... quien iba a pensar que los dos iban a estar tan bien juntos, el cabello de Harry estaba más terrible que de costumbre, su ropa estaba arrugada y mal puesta, sus anteojos estaban torcidos... Claro que Malfoy tampoco salió muy bien librado que digamos.

"No pasó nada... me tropecé mientras caminaba por los campos y caí en un barranco no muy profundo..."

"Ya..."

"Bueno... yo me voy a dormir... estoy agotado... las caídas no son gratis..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al Otro Día

Harry estaba tranquilo tomando el desayuno con sus amigos, le aliviaba que nadie le preguntase por qué llevaba puesto un sueter de cuello de tortuga, mientras comía buscó a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin, lo encontró con una bufanda que no se quería quitar por nada del mundo, su mirada se encontró con la de Harry y se soonrieron mutuamente, de forma... provocadora.

"Harry. ¿Qué te parece? en esa página hicieron una encuesta de cuál era la pareja favorita de Hogwarts ¿y adivina quienes ganaron?" Dijo Ron con cara de indignación.

"Déjame ver... Dra... quiero decir Malfoy y yo"

"¡SÍ¿No te parece horrible?" Harry se encojió de hombros.

"Uno se puede llegar a acostumbrar" Harry tuvo que dar un largo trago a su jugo de naranja cuando vio que Draco, perfectamente conciente de que estaba siendo observado, se mordió el labio inferior y luego se lo lamió con un gesto que era irresistible para Harry " Eso es un golpe bajo"

"¿De qué hablas Harry?" Dijo su amigo pelirrojo preocupado por el chico, había estado extraño...

"De nada Ron... ¿cuanto tiempo queda antes de que empiece la primera clase?"

"Uhm... unos 20 minutos..."

"Perfecto..." Harry se aclaró la garganta un poco sonoramente, logrando que el rubio lo mirara "Creo que voy a ir aterminar mi tabajo para Sanpe... nos vemos luego"

2 minutos después de la salida de Harry, Draco se retiró con la excusa de ir alistar las cosas para las clases...

Sip un final feliz... Por lo menos para esos dos...

"Oye Potter" Dijo un día Draco cuando estaban saliendo de la sala de los menesteres después de poner en buen uso su tiempo libre. "No es solo por el sexo ¿cierto?"

"Nop... ahora si me disculpas... tengo que invertarme una excusa..." Harry le dio un pequeño beso a Draco en lo labios y se dirigió hacia la sala común de su casa...

----/--------/--------

Ah... y sobre la página, siguieron publicando fics, Draco dejó su vocación. A veces él y Harry se sentaban a ver la página a ver que nuevas ideas podían tomar de allí...

Sip... les dije que el fanfiction era mágico...

FINI...

------------------

Bien... ese es mi primer lemmon... no pensé que me fuera a quedar tan largo... no pensé que fuera a ser un lemmon en realidad... aunque en realidad no es un lemon es un lime... en fin... espero que les haya gustado y que los personaje no hayan quedado tan OOC ... déjenme reviews por favor... si hay suficientes tal vez escriba el fic de Draco... o tal vez una secuela de este... o los dos... ustedes deciden... 


End file.
